User talk:DillyDally
This is the new Talk page, turning over a new leaf, blah blah... Now I would have stopped insulting, until I saw that you came back, and back, and back. If I was an administrator, you'd have been gone a long time ago. But, seeing as though this isn't going to happen, as 1: few people know me, 2: It seems I can't be trusted because Wompus is my brother, and people think that I am Wompus, and 3: I MIGHT GO POWERDRUNK!!! now, how does that phrase sound to you? Doesn't bother me if your still here, its younger people you should worry about. I think I owe an apoligy to you, but I think you owe one to everyone at this wiki. Now, at this, I'll try to trust you. Its not your job on the wiki that makes it hard to trust. Its the picture I get in my mind of you when I hear of you socially. This reminds me of how Bill Clinton was. Did a good job, but was very very shady. ( no offense by the comparison) But, lets get it straight, I don't know if you can forgive me, ( not sure how that works in athiesm) but Ill forgive you without a fight. It just kind of bothers me to have a guy who is an extremist as an administator. But since the wiki isn't about that, WELCOME BACK!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks you, and I very much accept the apology, and return one for insulting you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) TAKE DILLYDALLY OFF THE WALL OF SHAME! He's been pardoned! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Friends *these should, ''in theory, support me. [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] [[User:Alpha 315|Alpha 315]] [[User:Alirocks22|Alirocks22]] [[User:Noogah|Noogah]] Polo890 * Barkman76 02:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Sheepman * User:Sdas01 * User:Docwho98 * User:Rocketboots1 * Ozker * Boidoh * Hotflameboy 03:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) * Beaky4444 * User:Brodoc * Happyface414 03:13, 8 July 2008 (UTC) * Youve turned over a new leaf so here User:Super24Daisy Those originally supporting the "turn over new leaf" idea. Yup. Barkjon Me DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 17:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Those who now support the idea The deed is done. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you all. *'Thank you, everyone, for your support. It's truly been overwhelming, both the amount of abuse and support I've received. I obviously won't be able to thank you all individually, and the more abusive comments, I've taken them on board, and used them to improve myself. I am now trying to think with a clearer head. Thanks you, once more, for all of your support. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC)' Backup copy of pardon LOL, thanks. However, if someone does want to bring it up, they can ask me, please? I'll give them my E-mail address, and we can have a private conversation for me to better myself. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I got your back Listen, I thought it over, and it was dumb of me to act like that. It just kind of surprised me. I came in right before the WOS existed. So I thought ok DillyDally was bad, and is gone. But I got your back now. You seem pretty nice, and I hope you do become a normal editor.--Соккпуппитс411 19:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC)<--- Russian writing!!! Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Huzzah!! Huzzah! DillyDally is 100% reformed and 100% not evil! Celebrate!! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 20:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) hey dillydally Hi, whats up, I think now that turtleshroom has been unfair with you. I also realized that ''I was the one acting like a nazi, judging you for atheism. But now I see that you are a great editor and I think you should be on the WALL OF FAME!!! Yep, I think you are ready for that role. NOW, LETS PARTY!!!--Соккпуппитс411 20:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wow, thanks... I'm ashamed to have insulted you. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Removal of Why Benedict & Robots.txt First of all, I have the utmost respect for your decision on the eternal demolition of Why Benedict. The fact that you have changed to the point of removing that evil scum is glorious and to be highly commended. I am SO proud of you! Once the site is down, then notify me, I'll check it out, and you will be wiped off the WOS forever! I can't express all my thanks on the Internet, but I can tell you this: Christian or not, you did the right thing. You should feel very proud of yourself. Oh, and if you ever think about going to a church, might I suggest a Protestant church instead of Catholicism? Most Catholics are '''not' crazy, far from it, but you may have stumbled upon a local extremist sect. Be careful around that kind of thing. Anyway, here is the automatically generated Robots.txt file you have been looking for: User-Agent: * Disallow: * Copy the above text as is (without the ), then go to your computer's Notepad. Paste that in with no enter spaces above or below. Save the file as robots.txt (it's case-sensitive, all lowercase). Once you're done with that, upload it to the Root Directory of Why Benedict. Make sure you get something to archive the robots.txt, and your site will be eradicated from the Internet forever... like it was never even there! Hope that helps, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) P.S.: You're OFF the WOS! Seeing as it's not it's own site, and it's on freewebs, If I were to put it in the root directory, it'd mean that it wouldn't archive/index any other freewebs sites. Which no-one but me wants. Which essentially means I can't do it. But, I will try. I'm not sure if I even can upload .txt files :). Still, everything has been removed. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) DillyDally, you're pardoned from all charges! I noticed that once Why Benedict was taken down, some other site took it over and made it a redirect to a bishop tabloid full of unvarified facts. It was a tabloid... really. I'm glad to have you back like you were when we first elected you. Good to have you back! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Redirected? I don't see how. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Second Pardon I felt that I should pardon you too. One time I clicked on the link to the "Why Benedict" site, I was disgusted and amazed. I knew that you didn't like Catholics, but to go that far? I was amazed and didn't believe it was really you. But when this kept happening I knew something was wrong. I almost asked a Wikia Staff member to remove your adminship. Yet, I still had faith in you and everything you had done before the "Why Benedict" site. I kept being patient. And here you are. Totally awesome. Again. I pardon you too. Good to have you back.-- Barkjon 21:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) yes an ascii Yes that -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 13:59, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hello, its sockpuppets411, and I was hoping that maybe you could be my buddy on the wiki or something, and I take back what I said about you being bad or mean, I see that its a new you! So, just asking, could you, if you have the power to, make me a rollback? If you do, I'm not putting myself on the requests for administrators until I've gotten 1000 edits under my belt. I'm aiming for that before the year is over, also aiming for admin status before 2009. Now, as I asked, I am just hoping you could make me a sysop. This speech is probably boring you, cuz writing it is boring me to death, but I hope you take this into consideration.--Соккпуппитс411 <--- Russian! 22:08, 15 August 2008 (UTC) It's not boring at all, but, I apologize, I believe it's beyond my power to make you a rollback. I'd ask BJ, or TS about it, see what they say? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask Barkjon.--Соккпуппитс411 11:47, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hi DillyDally Hi DillyDally, thanks for some of the help for ASCII!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) It was my pleasure. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 01:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I made this for you: ______ _ _ _ ______ _ _ | _ (_) | | | _ \ | | | | | | |_| | |_ _| | | |__ _| | |_ _ | | | | | | | | | | | | / _` | | | | | | | |/ /| | | | |_| | |/ / (_| | | | |_| | |___/ |_|_|_|\__, |___/ \__,_|_|_|\__, | __/ | __/ | |___/ |___/ -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:57, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Enjoy It's supposed to say DillyDally! :( :( :( Oh, well. I'll try something. ______ _ _ _ ______ _ _ | _ (_) | | | _ \ | | | | | | |_| | |_ _| | | |__ _| | |_ _ | | | | | | | | | | | | / _` | | | | | | | |/ /| | | | |_| | |/ / (_| | | | |_| | |___/ |_|_|_|\__, |___/ \__,_|_|_|\__, | __/ | __/ | |___/ |___/ ANOTHER TRY: It's for you, DillyDally for your hard work!!! | _ \_ _| | | | \ \ / / _ \/ _ \ | | | | \ \ / / | | | | | | | | | | \ V /| | | / /_\ \| | | | \ V / | | | | | | | | | | \ / | | | | _ || | | | \ / | |/ / _| |_| |____| |____| | | |/ /| | | || |____| |____| | |___/ \___/\_____/\_____/\_/ |___/ \_| |_/\_____/\_____/\_/ NO NO NO NO NO IT IS NOT WORKING... AGAIN!!! Well, thanks for the try. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:04, 16 August 2008 (UTC) This is my last try. It will be a smiley face. ______ \ \ |______|_____| | _____|______| | |______| | | | | /_/ please work. Almost!!!!! _ _______ _____ _____ _ __ | | | | ___ \ _ / __ \| | / / | | | | |_/ / | | | / \/| |/ / | | | | /| | | | | | \ | |_| | |\ \\ \_/ / \__/\| |\ \ \___/\_| \_|\___/ \____/\_| \_/ Another try it just does not like me. No, it's the formatting. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Check on my user page... I did get ASCII to work... How else would I have gotten my name up on my user page? Magic? PSA ROX PLEASE WORK! ______ _____ ___ ______ _______ __ | ___ \/ ___|/ _ \ | ___ \ _ \ \ / / | |_/ /\ `--./ /_\ \| |_/ / | | |\ V / | __/ `--. \ _ || /| | | |/ \ | | /\__/ / | | || |\ \\ \_/ / /^\ \ \_| \____/\_| |_/\_| \_|\___/\/ \/ NO NOT AGAIN!!!!! :( ok, let's just forget it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 02:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed them all up! ;) -- Freeloh 21:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Snowflake Award Due to your pardon and 1000 edits I present to you the Gold Snowflake! Here it is. Yu may put it on your user page. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 15:23, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:59, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Block Super24daisy Reason:Annoying --356556 13:17, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Nah. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:34, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Do you use Firefox? Hey DillyDally!!! Do you use Firefox? I use Firefox 3.01 (latest). I don't like Internet Explorer... AT ALL!!!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 21:02, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I use 2.5, I think. I'm waiting until most of the 3.1's bugs are figured out, and all my skins and custom stuff work with it. I don't like IE, but most sites are designed for it... [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Endless Ocean It's a game that places the player in the role of a scuba diver exploring the Manaurai (Manoa Lai) sea4 in search of sea life and sunken treasure. More information go here. OK, thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:10, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Religion Subpage I removed every reference of you I could find. I'm keeping it for those who are bored, but you are off it, by the rules of the pardon. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:42, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. How about we put every insult, comment, etc, defenses, etc, on one page? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:03, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Congrats! You have been chosen to scout users' edits and report them to the Staff of the Project: Award! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 01:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. What award should I give? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 06:06, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Remember me? Sk8rbluscat Hi DillyDally!! Do you remember me, Sk8rbluscat, the one who made all that ASCII? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 05:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Yes? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:14, 20 August 2008 (UTC) trust i trust you so here Sk8rbluscat award for U Here is the Sk8rbluscat award, for you!!! Image: Sk8rbluscataward.gif |The Sk8rbluscat award --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 22:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) You can keep it if you want it. About the Snowflake Awards The "Request Awards" section isn't for requesting they give you awards. It's for ideas for new awards. -- Freeloh 23:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) OK [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Woot! I'm glad you're back! :) ~Ozker Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Just A Note Dear DillyDally, It is me Dunklebug and I would like to note and point out about the whole WhyBenedict thing that me bringing it up is simply just to show things that have happened because of it in my '''Major Censorship' section. I have no religion but I do believe and I will always point that out to show that I care about other users of the wiki. In no way do I mean to or ever offend you but bringing up you know what is simply just a topic to bring up & again In no way do I meant to or ever offend you. But if I did I am deeply sorry. - With All Due Respect, Dunklebug OK [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 07:06, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I met 2351!!! http://upload.bluegy.com/show.php?5353c069d049888840587a194ab6d392.jpg -- 07:29, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Cool! Agent OneDillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) YES! I Really want an agent Blog A) CP Wiki Top Agents B) Wordpress C) A Blog, a list of agents and their ranks, and a list of things happening. D)Yes I'd Like a password P.S. You know the ACP site has changing pictures at the top? I'd like that too but with pictures of the agents ... if you can do that. P.P.S. Please Make a link to it on Club Penguin Wiki: Top Agent. Agent One Give me the pictures of the agents, and I'll do it. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:33, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Image:1218961398448.JPEG Image:1219735503033.JPEG Image:1219735577771.JPEG Image:1219840486884.JPEG Image:1219735639589.JPEG Image:1219735701306.JPEG Image:1219735844887.JPEG Image:1219736551509.JPEG here are the images - Agent One Time/Server Actually i'm Teesam but when i got hacked i change the password and now i forgot my pass The time i met is around midnight of PST in Alpine This is British player not Swedish (Her friend in Sweden and other people that she knows also play as 2531 because it's the rare penguin!) -- 14:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) WEll, thanks for letting me know. If you can ask him/her about being a mod, I'll change stuff. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi DillyDally! You only know me a little bit,but I believe you were a good person(or penguin) from the start.Everyone makes bad choices once and a while.Well,I hope we can meet on Club Penguin sometime.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) OK I would be honored to make the picture.I will upload it when it is done.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Here you go!The picture! --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:54, 28 August 2008 (UTC) My award You have easily earned my respect I hope you really like this award. It took Hours to make. ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| Your cool and Forgiven--Соккпуппитс411 23:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) How do I edit? I got your E-mail, but how can I edit the site? It didn't say. Agent One I beleive you've got to make a Wordpress account. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:15, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I forgot my password My username in CP Wiki is Teesam and do you know? what's my penguin name -- 08:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I've no idea what your password or your penguin's name is, but try the "forgot password" option. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi :D Hi Sheepman, please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~, [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Oh sorry! --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) THat's fine :P. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 08:35, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Let's meet. Iceland at the dojo --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:36, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I've got an essay to write. :(. Maybe later. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:14, 30 August 2008 (UTC) German I think I read somewhere you can speak German? If so, are you intrested in adopting the [German Club Penguin Wiki? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 19:15, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Ummm, no, unfortunately, I speak basic French, near-conversational Japanese, ultra-basic Latin, and of course, English. sorry :(. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) My pass!! I quit CP Wiki so i want to give you my password My pass is vista31vista but this is too hard so change it (or you will forgot it) Delete my email/Change the email (because when you do anything it can't sent to me) You can do anything like making him an administrator,ban him,change features but FIRST thing to do is change his email --Teesam 05:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure. I'll just do a block of non-IP, so if you want to come back, say so. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:17, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Reason Here is reasons i quit: #I have no penguin #I use this account for over 6 months #I got many blocks so if i got blocked again will be forever #When i login my internet will slow --Teesam 05:22, 1 September 2008 (UTC) What team? What team are you in? (red or blue) --三五六五五六 Talk http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/th/1/1e/Nbt-prapawadee.jpg 17:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Red. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) An Award You've gained my respect! Here's the Ozker award! I know it looks evil, but it's not. :)~Ozker Hi! Hi DillyDally! Your award is cute it's a Labrador Retriever right? Or Golden Retriever? Also you have earned the Aqua Jet award! was here]] --Aqua Jet 09:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I think it's a lab. Thanks! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One What you're gonna do is good, apart from "More Wars" which is bad, but I too think you will be a good leader. Agent One OK. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 06:25, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ok ok we will merge the sites well anser this *will you take most content if so ok *can i be an admin on your site *i can add more cool things to the site i say i am happy we merge the sites soon User:Super24daisy * Yes * Yes * Please ask me first :). Yes, mostly. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ok my email is noahneu@gmail.com User:Super24Daisy Uh! I should have realised. Thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:42, 3 September 2008 (UTC) A Vandal! DillyDally, a vandal called grumpydrawer is vandalizing the new blog! im not IM not gonna quit. Im a sysop now.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:35, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hey DillyDally Do you want the Sk8rbluscat award? Oh, Fish Paste!!!!! You already have it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 11:48, 4 September 2008 (UTC) a 2nd chance for it. :) Im really sorry Its just you don't understand just how much I am agianst that man. I absolutley detest him, but I think my actions were unneeded. I just cant stand taht name and do not want it on this wiki. You don't understand the impact 9/11 was to usw americans, and especially ones who have family members in the military. Its about the most frightening thing of all.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) shut it Stop dillydally, I don't need you to judge me. We were through with that already. I am going to apologize to beaky, and I am sorry.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 21:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) When you ban a user, a user that mighhtn't have even ''heard of 9/11, that's bad. When you complain, and delete the rank, that's bad. When you insult an admin, it's the last straw. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) sorry good god, how am I supposed to apologize? Change the name. Sorry.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 11:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) OK, I'm sorry too, 9/11 might've killed your family, for all I know. But I assumed it didn't. I also see that we both overreacted. Old bin Lorry might osund a little like Osama Bin Laden, but it'd be better if you can talk things out before banning + deleting, ok? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 12:03, 5 September 2008 (UTC) alright I will as now, its just terrorists have changed my life. I just can't satnd them. Hey, to avoid problems, could you change the name? I really cant stand that.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:37, 5 September 2008 (UTC) User:2531 If you move 2531 to User:2531 makes Barkjon welcome 2531 at User talk:2531 (Barkjon welcome her like she is the CPW user) PLEASE MOVE BACK TO 2531!! --[[User:356556|356 man] talk 14:04, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Watch Your Language - A WARNING I'm afraid your comment on Sockpuppets' talk page is unethical, insulting, and a violation of your pardon. Here's why: 1. You insulted the poor boy's dignity. 2. You brought up politics... AGAIN. 3. You said the real name for the Fiery Underworld in a non-religious context. It's a place, not an interjection. 4. Said word is to be used in private, or among religious people. It kind of messes up a person's image and reputation throwing a swear word willy-nilly. 5. The term Old Bin Lorry, in no way resembles Osama Bin Ladon. 6. You actually ''insulted the United States of America... in my opinion. That's one of the things you just don't do. I don't insult your nation of origin, do I? 7. It bothered Mr. Sockpuppets enough to request this lecture on my talk page. ---- You are in direct violation of this Wiki's code of ethics, not to mention your pardon. I am giving you a warning. Watch your language. This is strike two of three. Your first was the controversy of which was pardoned. Your second is this. One more and you're out. If you commit another offense, the following will happen: * I will request an eradication of your administrative powers. * You will recieve another Public Banishment. * Your pardon will be revoked and your user page and user talk deleted. * You will recieve the "Moldy Piece of Wood with a Fungus on It" Rank in Project:Top Agent. * You will not recieve another Pardon. * You will be blocked for two weeks, or infinite, depending on your final offense. ---- I hope you actually listen this time. We don't want another controversy. ---- Don't say I didn't warn you. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Do I have permission to defend myself? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']] 04:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Respect You have earned Brodocs respect! hi You don't like me, do you?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 00:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC)